vgauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sega Master System games
Number of games defeated so far: 3 #20 em 1 #Ace of Aces #Action Fighter #Addams Family, The #Aerial Assault #After Burner #Air Rescue #Aladdin #Alex Kidd - High-Tech World #Alex Kidd - The Lost Stars #Alex Kidd in Miracle World #Alex Kidd in Shinobi World #Alf #Alien 3 #Alien Storm #Alien Syndrome #Altered Beast #American Baseball #American Pro Football #Ancient Ys Vanished Omen #Andre Agassi Tennis #Arcade Smash Hits #Ariel - The Little Mermaid #Assault City #Asterix #Asterix and the Great Rescue #Asterix and the Secret Mission #Astro Warrior #Astro Warrior & Pit Pot #Ayrton Senna's Super Monaco GP II #Aztec Adventure - The Golden Road to Paradise #Back to the Future Part II #Back to the Future Part III #Bank Panic #Basket Ball Nightmare #Batman Returns #Battle Out Run #Black Belt #Blade Eagle #Bomber Raid #Bonanza Bros. #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Bubble Bobble #Buggy Run #California Games #California Games II #Captain Silver #Casino Games #Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse #Champions of Europe #Championship Hockey #Cheese Cat-astrophe Starring Speedy Gonzales #Choplifter #Chuck Rock #Chuck Rock II - Son of Chuck #Cloud Master #Columns #Cool Spot #Cosmic Spacehead #Cyber Shinobi, The #Cyborg Hunter #Daffy Duck in Hollywood #Danan - The Jungle Fighter #Dead Angle #Deep Duck Trouble Starring Donald Duck #Desert Speedtrap Starring Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote #Desert Strike #Dick Tracy #Dinobasher Starring Bignose the Caveman #Double Dragon #Double Hawk #Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine #Dragon - The Bruce Lee Story #Dragon Crystal #Dynamite Duke #Dynamite Dux #E-SWAT - City Under Siege #Earthworm Jim #Ecco - The Tides of Time #'Ecco the Dolphin - DEFEATED BY PEDOR' #Enduro Racer #Excellent Dizzy Collection, The #F-16 Fighter #F-16 Fighting Falcon #F1 #Fantastic Dizzy #Fantasy Zone - The Maze #Fantasy Zone #Fantasy Zone II - The Tears of Opa-Opa #Final Bubble Bobble #Fire & Forget II #Fire & Ice #Flash, The #Flintstones, The #Forgotten Worlds #G-LOC Air Battle #Gain Ground #Galaxy Force #Gangster Town #Gauntlet #George Foreman's KO Boxing #Ghost House #Ghostbusters #Ghouls'n Ghosts #Global Defense #Golden Axe #Golden Axe Warrior #Golfmania #Golvellius #GP Rider #Great Baseball #Great Basketball #Great Football #Great Golf #Great Ice Hockey #Great Soccer #Great Tennis #Great Volleyball #Hang-On #Hang-On & Astro Warrior #Hang-On & Safari Hunt #Heavyweight Champ #Heroes of the Lance #High School! Kimengumi #Home Alone #Hook #Impossible Mission #Incredible Crash Dummies, The #Incredible Hulk, The #Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade #James 'Buster' Douglas Knockout Boxing #James Bond 007 - The Duel #James Pond 2 - Codename RoboCod #Joe Montana Football #Jungle Book, The #Jurassic Park #Kenseiden #King's Quest - Quest for the Crown #Klax #Krusty's Fun House #Kung Fu Kid #Laser Ghost #Land of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse #Lemmings #Line of Fire #Lion King, The #Lord of the Sword #Lucky Dime Caper Starring Donald Duck, The #Marble Madness #Marksman Shooting & Trap Shooting #Master of Darkness #Masters of Combat #Maze Hunter 3-D #Mercs #Michael Jackson's Moonwalker #Mick & Mack as the Global Gladiators #Micro Machines #Miracle Warriors - Seal of the Dark Lord #Missile Defense 3-D #Monopoly #Montezuma's Revenge Featuring Panama Joe #Mortal Kombat #Mortal Kombat II #Ms. Pac-Man #My Hero #New Zealand Story, The #Ninja Gaiden #Ninja, The #Olympic Gold #Operation Wolf #'Ottifants, The - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #Out Run #Out Run 3-D #Out Run Europa #Pac-Mania #Paperboy #Parlour Games #Pat Riley Basketball #Penguin Land #PGA Tour Golf #Phantasy Star #Pit Fighter #Populous #Poseidon Wars 3-D #Power Strike #Power Strike II #Prince of Persia #Pro Wrestling #Psychic World #Psycho Fox #Putt & Putter #Quartet #Quest for the Shaven Yak Starring Ren Hoek & Stimpy #R-Type #R.C. Grand Prix #Rainbow Islands - The Story of Bubble Bobble 2 #Rambo - First Blood Part II #Rambo III #Rampage #Rampart #Rastan #Reggie Jackson Baseball #Renegade #Rescue Mission #Road Rash #RoboCop 3 #RoboCop versus The Terminator #Rocky #Running Battle #Sagaia #Schtroumpfs Autour du Monde, Les #Scramble Spirits #Secret Command #Sega Chess #Sega World Tournament Golf #Sensible Soccer #Shadow Dance #Shadow of the Beast #Shanghai #Shinobi #Shooting Gallery #Simpsons, The - Bart vs. The Space Mutants #Simpsons, The - Bart vs. The World #Slap Shot #Smurfs, The #Sonic Blast #Sonic Chaos #'Sonic Spinball - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude' #Sonic The Hedgehog #Sonic The Hedgehog 2 #Space Gun #Space Harrier #Space Harrier 3-D #Special Criminal Investigation #Speedball #Speedball 2 #SpellCaster #Spider-Man - Return of the Sinister Six #Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin #Sports Pad Football #Spy vs. Spy #Star Wars #Streets of Rage #Streets of Rage II #Strider #Strider II #Submarine Attack #Summer Games #Super Basketball #Super Kick Off #Super Monaco GP #Super Off Road #Super Smash T.V. #Super Space Invaders #Super Tennis #Superman - The Man of Steel #T2 - The Arcade Game #Taito Chase H.Q. #Taz-Mania #Tecmo World Cup '93 #Teddy Boy #Tennis Ace #Terminator 2 - Judgment Day #Terminator, The #Thunder Blade #Time Soldiers #Tom & Jerry #Tom and Jerry - The Movie #TransBot #Trivial Pursuit - Genus Edition #Ultima IV - Quest of the Avatar #Ultimate Soccer #Vampire #Vigilante #Walter Payton Football #Wanted #Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego #Wimbledon #Wimbledon II #Winter Olympics - Lillehammer '94 #Wolfchild #Wonder Boy #Wonder Boy III - The Dragon's Trap #Wonder Boy in Monster Land #Wonder Boy in Monster World #World Class Leader Board #World Cup Italia '90 #World Cup USA 94 #World Games #World Grand Prix #World Soccer #WWF Wrestlemania - Steel Cage Challenge #Xenon 2 - Megablast #Zaxxon 3-D #Zillion #Zillion II - The Tri Formation #Zool - Ninja of the 'Nth' Dimension